The invention concerns a variable dashpot for motor vehicles. The cylinder is fastened to the unsprung wheel mass. The piston rod is fastened by way of a fastener to the springmounted body. The piston rod is hollow and accommodates electric connections that extend to one or more sensors and/or one or more valves. The connections are also connected by way of male and female connectors to additional connections that extend to processing and activating circuitry.
When a variable dashpot is installed in a vehicle, the connections that extend through the piston rod to the sensors and valves must also be connected to the connections that extend to the processing and activating circuitry, which is inside the vehicle. This objective can be attained as described in German OS 2 911 768 by way of male and female connectors outside the piston rod. This approach, however, makes it more difficult to install the dashpot because the connections to the connectors must extend through a bore in the vehicle's body.
Furthermore, the relatively sensitive connections and connectors can be damaged while the dashpot is being shipped and installed.
German Patent 3 313 388 eliminates this drawback with male and female connectors between the connections that extend through the piston rod and those that extend to the processing and activating circuitry. The male connector is sunk in a depression in the end of the piston rod and the matching female connector is inserted into the depression and connected to the male connector once the dashpot has been installed in the vehicle. This approach simplifies installing the dashpot and extensively eliminates the risk of damage to the connections and connectors. Still, particles of dirt can penetrate into the depression in the end of the piston rod while the dashpot is being shipped and installed, to the detriment of the electric contact. Again, the dashpot is heavy and can damage the prongs on the male connector during shipment. Finally, boring the depression in the end of the piston rod constitutes an additional manufacturing step.